Maître de son Destin
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Petit OS sur Steve Rogers/Captain America


**Titre :** Maître de son Destin

**Fandom :** Captain America/Avengers

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers/Captain America, Arnie Roth, Peggy

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Tout droit réservé à Marvel

**Remerciements :** Merci Marine \o/

**Notes :** Ecrit en 1H sur le thème : "Destin". Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maître de son Destin

Steven Rogers dit Steve était maudit. Depuis toujours et surement pour toujours. Tout avait commencé à sa naissance : la mort de sa mère, son père qui ne s'en était jamais vraiment remit et qui était devenu alcoolique et sa constitution faible lui avait permis de devenir un des plus fidèle client de l'hôpital de la ville. Vous pouviez être surs que si une grippe, un rhume, une variole, une coqueluche ou un autre virus frappait les environs Steve Rogers l'attrapait. Le destin aimait bien le rendre faible.

Il n'avait pas spécialement eu une enfance heureuse mais ça aurait était hypocrite de dire qu'il avait était malheureux. Il avait de quoi manger, se vêtir, un toit sur la tête et des jouets pour son anniversaire et Noël. C'était en somme une enfance tout à fait banale faite de jeux avec ses camarades et de découvertes. La suite s'était légèrement compliquée. Son père était mort ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment perturbé étant donné qu'il aller plus manqué au bars du quartier qu'à son fils. Il était partis vivre chez son ami de toujours : Arnie Roth.

L'adolescence, période crainte autant par les parents que par les enfants l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Et elle ne l'avait pas loupé le petit Steve ! Il avait poussé d'un coup de près de dix centimètres, ses pantalons était devenus trop court et le col de ses chemises grattaient affreusement sa pomme d'Adam. Sa voix avait muée, passant de l'aigu ou du grave et attirant les moqueries des autres. Le destin avait du s'amuser à le regarder,lui, si gauche et maladroit.

On se moquait beaucoup de Steve, l'enfance et surtout l'adolescence est cruelle. Par chance il avait échappé aux boutons ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Arnie qui était devenus en quelques mois un tableau de bord. Par contre Arnie avait continué de grandir contrairement à lui qui était rester bloqué au stade pré-puber. Steve était un poids-plume, il manger mais ne grossissait pas, faisait du sport mais ne se musclait pas condamné à rester une crevette toute sa misérable existence.

Et puis la Guerre, l'horrible Guerre, celle avec un "G" majuscule. De part son père, Steve avait toujours était très patriotique et avait le sens du devoir. Il était courageux et intelligent. Mais il n'avait toujours pas grandi. Les portes de l'armée s'étaient fermées devant lui, pourtant si volontaire. On à toujours besoin de bras pour combattre disaient les affiches mais elles ne précisaient pas que ces bras devaient être musclés.

Et puis un jour, le destin lui avait filer un petit coup de pousse. Tout c'était enchaîner à une vitesse alarmante, Steve était devenus plus fort qu'Arnie ne l'a jamais était il était devenue Captain America, était partis sur le terrain, était tombé amoureux de la sublime Peggy, avait perdu Arnie au combat et puis... Plus rien, le destin s'était lassé et l'avait abandonné, longtemps, très longtemps. Et il était revenue, ce sadique qui lui avait tout pris voulait l'achever, il aimait bien finir correctement son travail le Destin.

Alors il l'avait réveillé, lui faisant découvrir un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir ou il n'aurait jamais du être. Il l'avait envoyer dans les année 2000, sauver le monde avec une bande de supers héros à laquelle il s'était attaché plus que de raison. Et il avait gagner... et Steve n'était pas mort. Que voulait lui faire comprendre le Destin ? Qu'il n'était pas né à la bonne époque ou dans le bon monde ? Ou peut-être qu'il se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

Steven Rogers dit Steve en avait marre d'attendre un signe du Destin, il avait décider que maintenant ça serrait lui qui créerait sa propre Destiné. Et au font c'est peut-être ça qu'il voulait le Destin. Que ce soit lui qui choisisse.

* * *

Une p'tite review ?


End file.
